A storage system typically comprises one or more storage devices where data may be entered, and from which data may be obtained, as desired. The storage system typically includes a storage operating system that functionally organizes the system by, inter alia, invoking storage operations in support of a storage service implemented by the system. The storage system may be implemented in accordance with a variety of storage architectures including, but not limited to, a network-attached storage environment, a storage area network and a disk assembly directly attached to a user or host computer.
The storage operating system may use a temporary memory to store data before transferring data to a storage device. Typically, the temporary memory is a high speed, volatile memory. If there is power failure data at the temporary memory may be lost. Continuous efforts are being made for preserving data upon a power failure.